


Nhân Quả

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Fandom: Thor: RagnarokTóm tắt: Ngày hắn tìm được đến Maine, đã hơn sáu năm sau.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Nhân Quả

1.

Ngày hắn tìm được đến Maine, đã hơn sáu năm sau. Một căn nhà hai tầng vùng ngoại ô tiêu chuẩn, với cây sồi trước cửa và cỏ sân xanh mướt. Thor đeo găng làm vườn, đang lúi húi vun đất cho vài khóm cẩm tú cầu. Hai đứa trẻ giành nhau chí choé trước sân, đứa bé trai ghì chặt tay lái chiếc xe đạp ba bánh,

"Đến lượt em! Đã bảo chỉ năm phút thôi mà!!"

Mặt nó đỏ phừng lên, nhe bộ hàm sún hai răng cửa; mũ bảo hiểm lệch hẳn để lộ nửa mái tóc hoe vàng. Đứa còn lại phỏng chừng là chị gái, tóc đen nhánh, cũng mắm môi mắm lợi đạp xe dù chỉ nhích nổi mấy phân.

"Hôm qua mày có cho tao chơi xích đu đâu! Mày suốt ngày chỉ ích kỉ thôi!"

"Chị mới ích kỉ! Nàoooo, bỏ raaaa, em mách chú Steve bây giờ!!"

"Thế thì tao cũng mách sáng nay mày mang con quay đến lớp!!"

Một tia nước lia qua trên đầu lũ trẻ. Bọn chúng lặng phắc, sau đó ôm tóc ướt ngoạc miệng gào lên,

"BAAAA!!!!"

"Chia sẻ nào, hai đứa. Nếu không ba mang xe ra bãi rác giờ."

Đứa con gái phụng phịu,

"Ba ngày nào chả doạ thế," nhưng cũng chịu trèo xuống, tống xe cho em. "Đấy, tao ứ thèm! Cho mày chơi một mình..."

Loki chọn lúc này để đánh tiếng. Nếu còn đứng lâu hơn nữa, dễ hắn sẽ quay lưng. Khung cảnh này vốn không dành cho hắn.

"Xin lỗi..." Hắn nói bằng giọng bình tĩnh nhất có thể, hơi xốc lại chiếc ba lô quân ngũ trên vai.

Hai đứa bé đồng loạt quay đầu, bốn con ngươi long lanh xói vào tim hắn. Có một tiếng "kít" nho nhỏ, sau đó--

Loki bị vòi nước phun thẳng vào mặt. Hắn loạng choạng lùi mấy bước, choáng váng, ướt sũng từ đầu đến chân. Hai chục câu thoá mạ vừa chuẩn bị phăng ra, hắn đã bị cái mùi nắng mới mà hắn hằng quen, trộn với ngai ngái đất ẩm và cỏ tươi, bao phủ.

"Quần áo cậu ướt hết rồi..." Thor nói vào tóc hắn, giọng khàn đến nỗi Loki suýt không tin nổi tai mình.

"...nên đừng có vội đi."

2.

Suốt ngần ấy năm, Loki chỉ về Mỹ đúng một lần. Cần mối quen làm lại giấy tờ, hắn thuê ngay một căn phòng nhỏ ở Harlem, đưa tiền mặt. Vậy mà tối hôm đó hắn mở cửa, Odin đã chống can ngồi trên sô pha, com-lê trắng xoá như đang họp hội nghị cổ đông tập đoàn Asgard.

"Nghiệt chủng," ông ta nói thay lời chào.

"Chào bố, con cũng nhớ bố. Mẹ và chị dạo này khoẻ không ạ, Thor đã hứa hôn chưa?"

Hắn sập cửa, ném ba lô xuống giường. Ông ta cùng lắm làm gì, quăng hắn vào tù? Những việc hắn làm ở Nam Phi, đừng nói Odin, đến FBI cũng không đào ra được.

"Thor mất tích. Ngay sau khi mày đi."

Loki không để lộ gì trên mặt. Hắn bật cười giễu,

"Thật á? Ông bắt đầu yếu tay rồi đấy, bố già. Đến con trai cưng cũng không giữ được!"

Con mắt độc nhất soi mói hắn dưới ánh đèn xanh bệnh hoạn.

"Vậy những chuyện mày làm mấy hôm nay hoàn toàn không liên quan đến Thor?"

À, việc đó. Loki với tay lấy ba lô, kéo khoá, dốc toàn bộ xuống mặt bàn. Dây nilon, dao, tua-vít, kìm cộng lực, bộ tháo khoá, lõi dây điện, ngoại tệ các nước, băng dính đủ cỡ, mũi khoan. Hắn nhướn mày,

"Bố thấy đấy, con làm ăn chân chính."

Những trò này Thor chắc chắn không đồng tình, không biết. Và nếu Odin nói thật, anh ta bỏ nhà đi quá sớm để biết. Odin gật gù, buông một câu khiến hắn như sụt chân vào băng vụn,

"Mày đi vừa chín tháng, không biết Thor có giữ được nòi của mày lâu như vậy không?"

3.

Thor dắt hắn lên tầng hai, bật nước nóng, sắp quần áo sẵn. Nhà bừa bộn theo kiểu có trật tự, với Thor phụ trách hướng dẫn hai cơn lốc tí hon vào từng khu vực phá hoại theo thời khoá biểu hàng ngày. Cậu ấm trốn nhà đi từ năm mười tám mà lo được như thế này, không tệ. Loki nhớ đến "chú Steve" được đề cập ban nãy, bắt đầu săm soi từng góc xem có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy hắn đã bị thế chân.

Thor đi khuất bóng, hắn đến thẳng chiếc giường chăn ga xộc xệch, cầm gối lên mũi ngửi. Không, không có ai, Steve hay gì. Lũ trẻ hắn đã kiểm tra, chắc chắn là con hắn. Thế nhưng đã sáu năm, rất nhiều việc Thor có thể làm mà không để lại giống dõi, không để lại mùi.

Loki xiết chặt tay.

Hắn mượn lược đứa bé gái chải mớ tóc ướt, quần áo tề chỉnh xuống lầu. Đồ của Thor hắn mặc vừa, chỉ hơi thụng gấu. Nhìn bếp cũng biết Thor không quen nấu một bàn ăn ra tấm ra món, và bọn trẻ đã gần xong bữa theo phương pháp "nhét ba nhóm thực phẩm cơ bản vào mồm theo nhịp điệu tuỳ chọn." Thấy hắn, bọn chúng trở lại ánh mắt long lanh dè chừng, bé trai thậm chí hơi nép sau lưng chị. Còn quá nhỏ để phân biệt, nhưng linh cảm của Loki chưa bao giờ sai.

Hắn mỉm cười, "Chú đói quá rồi, còn gì ăn được không?"

Con bé nheo mắt lại.

"Đừng tin kẻ đó, ba ơi," nó nói, giang tay chắn cho Thor và em mình. "Ông ta nói dối."

Đến cả tên nó cũng là Hela. Thú vị làm sao.

4.

Nhà họ có một cô con gái lớn, đã sang bang khác học đại học. Hắn sẽ ở phòng cũ của chị ấy.

Đó là tất cả những gì Loki biết, khi hắn ôm bọc quần áo lóc cóc chạy theo chân bà quản giáo ra xe. Khi đó hắn vừa năm tuổi, chưa hiểu hết ý nghĩa của việc được đón đi trên xe limo đen có vệ sĩ đứng kèm, hay việc "phòng cũ" thật ra là cả một chái nhà sang trọng. Nhưng hắn có hiểu ánh mắt cha mẹ nuôi khi giới thiệu hắn với con trai họ, điều mà những đàn anh vào ra trại trẻ hàng chục lần đã truyền thụ cho hắn lúc tắt đèn.

"Bọn đó khác với mày. Kệ chúng nó làm gì, mày phải ngoan, không là mày ra bã."

Hắn rất cố gắng ngoan, ngoan suốt năm, cho đến khi Hela về nghỉ hè. Chị ta kéo một tay chiếc vali to nặng trĩu, bước phăm phăm qua khoảng sân trải rộng. Hắn nhìn theo từ cửa sổ, nhoài người xuống cầu thang, sau đó chạy thốc vào phòng, cầm sách lên vừa lúc cánh cửa bị bật mở tung.

"Nhóc con," Hela ra lệnh, "biến khỏi phòng tao."

Hắn được nhét sang một phòng bên chái nhà của Thor, tất nhiên, điều đó lập tức thành hắn ở chung phòng Thor. Kí ức của hắn về những ngày đó đầy màu sắc, rung rinh như hơi nóng bốc lên từ mặt nhựa đường; nhưng hắn không bao giờ quên mái tóc chơi bời của Hela, màu mắt xuyên thấu tâm hồn tôn lên bởi kiểu trang điểm đậm, và cách chị ta nhìn hắn, chất chứa khinh miệt một bản sao kém cỏi hơn mình.

"Thà là mày biết, nhãi ạ," Hela nói vào mép chai rượu, một lần hiếm hoi hắn được vẫy lại gần mà không bị vặt tai. "Biết mày là rác rưởi, biết mày chẳng được ai thương. Còn hơn được nâng niu chăm bẵm suốt đời, sau đó bị ném đi ngay lúc mày không còn hữu dụng."

Bên kia bể bơi, Thor đang ồn ào chuyền bóng cùng lũ bạn, tóc vàng ướt vương trên môi, sáng lấp lánh như bìa tạp chí. Loki chợt hiểu điều Hela đang nói. Đừng có ngoan, ngoan cũng cóc thay đổi được gì.

Cứ nhìn Thor rồi sẽ biết.

5.

Hela vẫn còn đề phòng, nhưng đống đồ chơi vặt vãnh Loki mang về đã đủ dụ Magni cho hắn thơm một cái chúc ngủ ngon. Suốt giờ kể chuyện hắn đứng ngoài hành lang, lắng nghe tiếng sột soạt của trang sách, giọng trầm trầm của Thor và tiếng thở khẽ ngày càng đều đặn. Tay hắn hết duỗi căng ra lại ngoặt vào, như một con nhện đang giãy chết.

Đèn tắt, Thor khép cửa lại sau lưng,

"Nói với anh cậu đi lính thật đi."

Hắn nắm cổ áo Thor xô vào phòng đối diện hành lang, chốt cửa. Thor vấp chân bởi cái hôn, níu vai áo hắn ngã xuống giường. Răng rạch vào môi, Loki ngồi dậy nhấn ngón tay lên vết máu, lật Thor nằm sấp xuống, tụt quần cả hai.

Lần đầu của sáu năm sau cũng vội vã không khác lần đầu sáu năm về trước. Thor sẽ nghĩ hồi đó hắn thiếu kinh nghiệm, và lúc này hắn quá sốt sắng đến không thể chờ được nữa. Sự thật, Loki chỉ muốn nhìn con trai vàng của Odin khóc, trước kia cũng thế, sau này cũng thế. Thor bắn xong một lần, hắn lột bao cao su còn vương tia máu, nằm ngửa ra kéo đầu Thor để giữa hai chân.

Thor quỳ dậy, một tay giơ lên toan vén tóc lại vụng về rơi xuống. Có lẽ vừa mới cắt, đáng tiếc hắn không thu xếp về được sớm hơn. Anh ta cầm dương vật hắn, miệng chỉ cố ngậm được quy đầu, Loki phải ngăn mình không nắm tóc anh ta nhấn xuống đến khi chạm họng. Thay vào đó, hắn chạy một ngón tay dưới cần cổ ấy, dạy nó thả lỏng, nuốt vào chầm chậm, đầu lưỡi không ngừng thoả mãn hắn đúng nơi mẫn cảm. Sáu năm, sáu năm. Hắn chưa đến kì động tình, nhưng Thor ngậm được một nửa đã là hết mức.

"Sẽ có thời gian," Loki nói, vuốt hàm Thor đến khi anh ta hiểu ý nhả ra, đến quỳ trên người hắn. Năm ấy Hela chỉ Thor đứng bên Odin cho hắn, nói, "Muốn ông ấy yêu mày không?" Con trai của Laufey sẽ không bao giờ được thừa nhận, trừ phi hắn pha trộn dòng máu với cục vàng Odin yêu quý nhất. Chỉ cần Thor thuộc về hắn, muốn hay không Odin sẽ phải coi hắn là một thành viên trong gia đình. Hela nói mà cười sằng sặc. "Có những việc chị không làm được, nhãi con. Nhưng mày, mày làm được."

Loki len một ngón tay giữa khe mông Thor. Anh ta giật mình, cắn môi.

"Chưa đến lúc?"

Thor lắc đầu,

"Có lẽ mai. Thuốc liều cao."

Loki hiểu ra. Thor không muốn sinh thêm nữa, nên cũng không phải đề phòng lượng thuốc. Pheromone của hắn không đủ, may thay hắn đến có chuẩn bị. Bôi thêm dầu trơn, ngón tay quay lại, xoa quanh cửa huyệt còn hơi mở từ ban nãy.  
Thor lại cắn môi, đỏ hết cổ và tai, nhưng trán toát mồ hôi lạnh. Loki nghĩ sáu năm bị truy đuổi khắp Địa cầu cũng đáng, nếu đổi lại là Thor chờ đợi hắn, nuông chiều hắn, chịu đau vì hắn. Loki ấn vào sâu hơn, một lúc đã tìm thấy cửa vào. Chỉ là một vệt gờ nhỏ, không thể tưởng hai đứa bé từng chui qua đó. Ngoài kì động tình, Thor khép chặt, rất khô, hắn thêm dầu mấy lần mới hơi chen được đầu ngón tay vào.

"Loki," tay Thor xiết thành nắm đấm hai bên gối đầu. Thành bụng nóng nóng, Loki nhìn xuống, anh ta đã cương trở lại. Hắn hơi móc tay, Thor lập tức oằn lưng, một vệt dịch trong suốt từ quy đầu nhỏ ra, rơi lên bụng hắn.

Hắn chợt nhớ cồn cào cái miệng của Thor năm xưa. Khi đó anh ta lần đầu phát tình, quẫn trí, không ngừng kêu khóc xin hắn cắm vào, sau đó lại mắng hắn bắt nạt anh ta, thề sẽ về mách mẹ. Chỉ tiếc hắn không thu lại, tràng âm thanh ấy đủ làm bạn hắn không biết bao đêm thanh vắng. Giờ Thor lớn rồi, đau bao nhiêu cũng nhịn, không biết khi nào hắn mới lại được nghe--

"Loki, đừng đùa nữa, anh muốn ngay bây giờ!"

...sớm hơn hắn tưởng.

Cùng lúc đấy, hắn ngửi thấy. Cửa huyệt khô khốc ban nãy bắt đầu chảy dịch, không còn cắn chặt quanh đốt tay hắn mà dần mềm mại, phát ra tiếng nước mỗi lần hắn đút vào. Hài làm sao, tiếng động đó mới khiến Thor đỏ mặt tía tai, thay vì việc anh ta mặc nguyên sơ mi và tất, nửa người dưới để trần, bị em trai mình chơi cách chỗ bọn nhỏ đang ngủ chưa đầy năm bước.

Loki vùi mặt bên tai Thor, nơi mùi của anh ta toả ra càng lúc càng nồng. Dấu răng hắn đã mờ đi nhiều, nhưng vẫn còn thấy rõ. Đầu hắn loáng thoáng nghĩ có lẽ Thor cắt tóc vì anh ta đã mua được nhà, không còn phải che dấu mình là omega; thế nhưng Thor đang tự đưa đẩy mình trên hai ngón tay, sau đó lại tiến lên để mài dương vật lên thành bụng hắn. Loki thêm một ngón, anh ta ngồi thẳng dậy, tuốt áo ném đi, cởi nốt cả áo len của hắn. Cũng công bằng, quần do hắn cởi, áo cho anh ta cởi.

"Loki... Loki..." Mùi ngòn ngọt đã quanh quẩn khắp phòng, e là hàng xóm khắp khu phố cũng sắp ngửi thấy. Hắn vươn người cắn lấy một núm vú đỏ hồng, Thor kêu lên, lại vội vàng bịt miệng, lo lắng nhìn ra cửa. Loki được thể mút càng chặt, lấy lưỡi trêu ghẹo, dùng răng nghiến, cảm giác rõ mồn một thành ruột Thor run lẩy bẩy co rút quanh tay hắn; cửa sinh sản mấp máy mở, chất lỏng chảy vòng quanh cổ tay, nhỏ giọt xuống đệm giường.

Bất thần, hắn lôi cả người Thor lên, tay ấn sâu, miệng ngậm trọn lấy dương vật anh ta, nuốt xuống. Thor bắn thẳng xuống họng hắn, thanh âm giấu nghẹn sau lòng bàn tay, thắt lưng giật từng cơn từng cơn đến khi cả người mềm yếu, bị hắn đỡ lấy trải xuống giường.

"Anh hai," Loki gọi, lần đầu tiên từ khi bước vào nhà, "khóc cho em xem..." Hắn đỡ dương vật nóng rạo rực, trầm mình giữa hai chân Thor, cảm nhận anh ta vất vả đón nhận lấy hắn, từng chút một. Đến cửa sinh sản, hắn suy nghĩ, sau đó quyết định bỏ qua. Hắn lùi một chút, lại đẩy vào sâu hơn, mỗi lần đều cố tình lướt qua cái gờ mẫn cảm đó. Khiêu khích nó, nhưng kiên quyết không ấn sâu vào.

Thor nằm lả dưới hắn, kiệt sức nhưng lại bị kích thích quá xa, họng chỉ còn phát ra những tiếng âm ư yếu ớt cùng những cơn rùng mình là cách omega cao trào. Loki luồn một tay dưới má anh ta, thấy phần tóc bên mai ươn ướt. Mắt mờ mịt, Thor dụi đầu lên tay hắn, môi mấp máy gọi tên...

Đế dương vật hắn bắt đầu phình lên.

Hắn cầm một tay Thor đặt xuống, nắm ngón tay bắt anh ta cảm nhận cửa vào căng ra quanh hắn như thế nào. Thor rên rỉ lật trở đầu trên gối, thời gian quá lâu khiến cơ thể anh ta không thích ứng nổi, chỗ phình chèn ngay lên cửa sinh sản khiến anh ta bị ép thêm mấy lần cao trào nữa. Loki nhấn hông xuống, dìm sâu vào người Thor bằng cả sức nặng, đợi cho cái nút phình đến to nhất, và Thor phải vô thức mở rộng chân để chứa được hắn.

Hắn ngậm lấy môi Thor, một cơn tê dại ập qua đầu cho biết hắn bắt đầu bắn tinh.

Lưỡi hắn lặn sâu vào khoang miệng anh ta, quấn quanh như con rắn, cảm nhận mọi cơn run rẩy khi nội tạng Thor đón nhận từng đợt cao trào của hắn quét qua. Chợt hắn nhận ra tay Thor đã trèo lên cổ hắn, dù còn rất yếu, đảo quanh đến khi từng lọn tóc của hắn tung rơi. Thor vùi bàn tay vào đó cũng như vùi mình vào nụ hôn, đón nhận hắn làm cả thế giới.

6.

Tỉnh cơn mê, Loki nghe văng vẳng tiếng cười như điên như dại của Hela, và biết mình đã phạm sai lầm.

Thor nằm mê man, đồng phục nửa người trên xô lệch, quần bị xé rách, tinh dịch lẫn với máu chảy đầy sàn. Khoảnh khắc đó, mười bảy năm cuộc đời vùn vụt trôi trước mắt Loki, từ tiếng còng bập lên tay cha và tiếng hụ còi inh ỏi, lời dạy ở trại trẻ, lần đầu tiên thấy Thor ở trần, những đêm vụng trộm thủ dâm dưới chăn và tiếng Hela hoan hỉ, "Ngoan làm gì? Ngoan cũng cóc thay đổi được gì!" Hắn biết những việc Odin và Hela bàn giữa đêm khi họ nghĩ bọn trẻ con không thể nghe thấy, hắn biết mỗi cuối tuần Thor bắt đầu được đưa đi đâu để học những thứ gì. Hắn không thể ở lại đây. Odin không dám giết Thor, nhưng hắn?

Hắn ăn cắp cục vàng ông ta yêu quý nhất.

Loki nhìn dấu răng chảy ròng máu trên gáy Thor, và quyết định.

Hắn chỉ không ngờ Thor cũng trốn đi.

7.

Khi hắn tỉnh dậy sáng hôm sau, Thor đã mặc xong quần áo, tập tễnh đi ra cửa. Hắn chuẩn bị đồ ăn trong lúc anh ta cho lũ trẻ đánh răng, vì thèm sandwich nhiều hơn là vì bản năng làm cha bất thần gõ cửa. Hela và Magni chưa có mùi như hắn; tính sở hữu của hắn vẫn như sáu năm trước, mới dừng ở Thor.

Hắn nhận đưa chúng đến trường, vì Thor không thể đứng mà không có chỗ vịn.

Về đến nhà, Thor đang tựa lên một đống gối, kiểm tra tài liệu trong ba lô của hắn.

"Đây... đều là thật."

Loki ngồi xuống bên giường, chờ đợi.

"Sáu năm qua, cậu thật sự đi lính?"

Móng tay hắn gại khẽ lên đầu gối.

"Không hết sáu năm. Nhưng em vừa lên Trung tá, lương đầy đủ, có cả phụ cấp--"

Thor cắt lời, "Anh làm huấn luyện viên."

Loki ngẩng đầu lên, giao mắt. Thor cười,

"Tin anh đi. Chúng mình làm được."

8.

Hai đứa trẻ, một là quá khứ, một là tương lai.

Loki không biết điều gì khiến Thor đặt con gái theo tên chị. Có lẽ Hela nói thẳng, có lẽ anh ta tự đoán ra. Sau khi Thor bỏ trốn, người dọn nhà tìm thấy rất nhiều thuốc giấu khắp trong phòng hắn, phòng Thor. Hormone kích dục, kích thích dậy thì sớm. Hela cũng đã chạy từ lâu, mang theo lợi nhuận những mối làm ăn chị ta quản lý.

Hắn sẽ không bao giờ biết vì sao Hela hận Odin, và từ đó, hận lây sang Thor đến vậy.

Xem như hắn trả nợ máu, con gái hắn sinh ra mang cả bộ mặt và tính cách một người phụ nữ hắn giết đi. Mái tóc bất kham ấy của Hela, ánh mắt lạnh lẽo trợn trừng, hắn đích thân dìm chúng sâu trong bồn acid. Chị ta chỉ đẩy nhanh những gì vốn dĩ sẽ xảy ra giữa hắn và Thor, dù có lẽ sẽ mất lâu hơn, vài chục năm hay cả một quãng đời truy đuổi. Thế nhưng chính như chị ta đã dạy, muốn hạnh phúc, hắn không thể làm trẻ ngoan.

Odin đồng ý cho hắn về Mỹ. Cho hắn thân phận mới. Một cơ hội thăng tiến trong quân đội. Chỉ đổi lấy kĩ năng sáu năm qua hắn làm tốt nhất.

Xoá sạch dấu vết một con người.

9.

Nhiều năm sau, Thor thở hổn hển ngả lưng vào ngực hắn, hỏi tại sao hắn không bao giờ đụng đến nơi kia.

Loki vuốt tay lên thành bụng đã lấy lại thớ cơ săn chắc của Thor, thì thào.

"Vì đứa trẻ thứ ba sẽ là quả báo."

End.


End file.
